My Darling
by Darknessmaker
Summary: Layla Smith was sent to The Murkoff facility two years ago for wearing the skin of men, she never knew she would meet the love of her life here.
1. Announcement

**Hello everyone, i wanted to say that i am making a re-make of this story, if anyone would like to beta for me that would be really great!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Yes i have re-made these because i feel like i just went into it way to quickly, so i have done my best to try and fix it. Enjoy **_

**"When i was a boy, My Mother often said to me.. get married boy and see how happy you'll be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can i find, who seems to be just like the little girl i had in mind. I will have to look around until the right one i found" **

Layla awoke to a sharp pain in her private area and wrist, she opened her eyes slightly then closed them again. she felt cold rough hands go across her face and breast as if they were searching for something, She struggled slightly trying to get them away. "Layla open your eyes" Layla stopped and kept her eyes closed tightly "N-No.." She said quietly, She heard a soft sigh and felt a hand quickly go across her face. She quickly opened her eyes and felt the pain on her cheek, She cringed and looked at the male doctor in front of her. "There you are" He said giving her a small smile, Layla growled at the man "Let me go you sick Fuck" she spat out at him. "Now Now.. would be a shame if you couldn't use that pretty mouth of yours" Layla rolled her eyes and sat back in the wooden chair "Bite Me" The man began to smile and spread her legs apart "Gladly"

"Layla can you tell me about your childhood?" Layla sighed at the brown haired woman sitting in front of her "this again miss.." She said rolling her eyes, The woman frowned in concern "I only want to help you Layla.. And my name is Jane" Layla looked down at the grey leather straps on her wrist, She started planning ways to break them and get to Jane. "Well Jane, I come in here everyday and you ask me the same damn questions" Jane sifted in her seat a bit "Well yes.. Because you never answer them.." Layla looked back up at her "what makes you think that I will today?" Jane thought for a moment "Layla, I promise I'm only trying to help you.." Layla glared and spit at Jane's face, Jane jumped and wiped off her face, "Dammit Layla, i only want a few simple answers!" She yelled at her as kept wiping her face. "Look, my childhood doesn't effect me now, I'm sane like you" She said staring at her, "If your sane, then why did you skin a man Layla?" Layla smiled and began to laugh "It was cold.. plus it's the family business." Jane began to write down on her clipboard in front of her "Business?" Layla shook her head slowly and remained silent. Jane sighed softly "Alright fine, you can go back to your room now. Gentlemen if you would please" Both Guards behind Layla nodded and picked her up by her arms dragging her away to her cell.

Layla sat in her cell silently, she traced her fingers across the white checkered wall lost in thought. "Lets go ladies! It's play time!" Commanded a loud voice above her, she sighed snapping out of her thoughts and waited by the door for them to come get her. She watched as the door opened, "Lets go skinner" Layla cringed and followed the security guard outside to what they call "The Play Ground". The Play Ground was where the Patients would be able to run and play, Layla thought it was all just a bunch of bullshit. They would all love to see bloodshed or a fight break out anytime. The other women began to run and yell at the men who were coming out from the other end, Layla rolled her eyes at them and sat down on the floor with her back against the red brick wall away from the rest. She watched as the men began to grab the other women and crosses her arms to her chest, the guards quickly pulled them apart and threw them to the side of them. The women would cry and curl up in fear, as the men would still try to get to them. Layla sighed at them _"It's been a long time for them.. they haven't seen a women or child or even a man in a couple years.. why not let them just fuck and get it over with?"_

As she watched them she saw a tall muscular looking man staring at her, He watched her with a soft and longing look but kept his place on the other side of her. She blinked and glared at him, The man chuckled and looked away. _"Asshole.." _Layla thought to herself, She sighed shaking her head. The man slowly began to walk over to her, She quickly stood and got ready to attack him. He stopped and put his hands up in a surrendering pose "Sorry, I'm not going to hurt you miss" She stopped and narrowed her eyes at him, As she got a better look at him she noticed he was wearing a grey jumpsuit and had a small piece of black hair slicked back on his head. "What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms to her chest. "I only came over to speak with you, since your the only women not screaming at me" He put his arms back to his sides and studied her silently "Very nice.. even in a hospital gown you look stunning" Layla felt her face heat up at the comment and shook it off quickly "I bet you say that to all the women." He chuckled "Oh no.. only you darling" He answered staring into her eyes, Layla couldn't help but melt into his gaze. "i..um.." She quickly stopped talking and looked away from him "Thanks i guess.." The man moved a little closer "Whats your name might i ask?" "It's Layla" "Hm.. Layla.. Beautiful.. my name is Eddie, Edie Gluskin" _**Gluskin..** _The name kept repeating itself in her mind "Charmed" she answered slowly. "Alright! lets go!" Both looked around at the Guards who were shoving the patients back in, Eddie sighed "I'll see you again, miss Layla" Layla shivered at the sound of his voice and nodded slowly. She walked with the other women and slowly peeked at Eddie who was being dragged in. Layla sighed as she walked into her cell _"What the hell is wrong with me.. i basically kept throwing myself at him.. i might be a killer but i don't want to seem like a horny school girl either" _She crawled into her bed and pulled the dirty brown blanket around her _"Maybe.. I'll see him again.. but.. his voice.. it's like he pulls me in.." _She slowly laid down and closed her eyes _"Maybe.. eh just maybe_.. _or i could use his skin for a carpet.." _She let the darkness come as she fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Jane sighed and began to twirl her hair with her finger tips; she seemed to be getting nervous, watching the small blonde woman in front of her, struggling to get out of her chair.

"Layla… Tell me about your mother." Layla was sitting in a grey chair, strapped by her wrist and ankles. She looked up at her slowly, slightly dazed.

"I don't want to speak of her Doctor." She replied, lowering her head slightly. Jane sighed and got up from her desk, walking over to her and leaning down to her level.

"Layla... I know it's hard for you, but you need to tell me... The sooner you do, the sooner I can help..." Layla shook her head and leaned back in the chair. "Fine, My mother..." She paused and stopped for a moment, seeming slightly confused.

"Can you not remember?" Jane asked softly. Layla looked at her, noticing the forced gentleness of her voice.

"Stop trying to get on my good side, my mother was a monster, alright?"Layla said quickly as she glared at the woman in front of her. Jane sighed and managed a small smile at her.

"Can you tell me what she did to you?" Layla rolled her eyes and spat.

"It's obvious, Doctor" Jane sat on the edge of her desk and bit her lip for a second before looking down at the floor.

"I see... Alright, you did well today, Layla. You made a lot of progress." Layla looked at her plainly.

"What, do I get a cookie now?" Jane smiled and laughed a little.

"You'll get something, I'm sure" Jane looked back at the two gentlemen standing in the doorway. "Take her back now." She commanded, sitting back at her desk. The men nodded, and started to unstrap Layla. They carried her by her legs and arms, and walked through the silent, checkered hallways. As the men set her down on the cold, white floor of her room, she looked back at them.

"Thanks I guess." Both men nodded and shut the door before locking it. Layla sighed and walked over to the dirty stained mattress. She squinted, noticing a couple of blood stains that looked somewhat fresh. "Ugh..." She groaned as she covered it with the blanket. "Stupid Doctors..." Layla shook her head slowly letting the blonde, greasy hair fall into her face, then blowing it back. Hearing the screams of the woman next door, she looked over.

"Stop! No!" She sounded terrified and weak. Layla sighed and looked away from the white wall.

"Sorry Love" she said quietly looking down at the floor. "I'm so sorry for this Hell..."

"Alright ladies, wake the fuck up!" A loud voice over the intercom commanded. Now was the time to take showers or go outside to "Play". Layla sighed and stood up, walking to the door. She stared, as the men came to drag her outside. They dropped her on the ground and stood against the wall, watching the others. Layla walked over to the corner of the gate and sat down. She watched as the men were dragged outside. She noticed Eddie leaning against the fence opposite her. Deciding to ignore him she looked away. Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she looked over to see Eddie walking towards her.

"Ignoring me today, Love?" He asked giving her a small smile. Layla rolled her eyes at him.

"No I'm not. I just don't feel like talking to you" She replied.

"I see, well do you mind if I sit here, then?" Eddie asked, staring down at her.

''Knock yourself out" She said, bringing her knees to her chest. She felt him staring at her, drawing her gaze to him. "What now?"

"Oh nothing, Darling, I was just admiring your beauty from afar" He answered giving her a slight smile. Layla felt the heat rising to her cheeks and began to glare at him.

"You flatter me still, why do you do that?" His smile faded and his voice picked up a slight angered tone.

"What? I can't compliment you?" He snarled.

"No, it's creepy to me." She said looking away from his now harsh gaze. He stopped and began to chuckle.

"I've scared you, eh? Well forgive me, my lady, for I have done wrong, but I can't help but compliment you" Layla sighed and pushed her legs out in front of her. She looked him in the eyes.

"Again, it's creepy. Stop or I will skin you" Layla growled.

"So you're a skinner, eh?" He said as Layla paused for a moment.

"You've heard of me?" She asked with a confused tone.

"Yes... The only woman to ever get caught wearing the skin of thirty men while living in the street." Layla rolled her eyes and sat back.

"Well what did you do?" She asked, curiosity taking her over.

"Hm... Let's see… What did I get caught for... Oh yes! Forcing women to become my wife." Layla blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Forcing? Why couldn't you just date?" He laughed slightly at her.

"Killing them is more fun." Layla began to laugh with him.

"I guess you're right." He smiled at her and held out his hand. Layla looked at him and took it. Eddie slowly raised it to his lips and softly kissed her smooth skin. Layla blushed and took her hand away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend." he said with a concerned tone. Layla shook her head and stood quickly

"They are telling us to come back inside…" Eddie sighed and stood. "I will see you later today." Layla looked at him

"You mean tomorrow?" She asked as Eddie smiled.

"No, later today." He walked back to the metal door. Layla raised an eyebrow and walked back to her door, slowly going inside.

"Layla, damn it, you can't be talking to anyone, remember?" Jane shouted at Layla. Layla rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"Whatever, mother" Jane narrowed her eyes at her. She froze as she saw guards running past the room screaming.

"Breach! Everyone run!" Jane quickly went to her desk as she heard Layla's straps come undone. Layla smirked as she looked down, slowly standing and walking to Jane.

"Well, Ms. Jane, It was such a lovely talk we had, but now I'm afraid it has to come to an end"

**_Authors Note~~~~~~ _**

Beta: Pikori Delurio

Thanks to the new beautiful beta!~ so now the assholes who are on here can shut up ^^


End file.
